Redemption
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Sequel to Neyla's Innocence. Neyla is back on the force, there's a catch though, she has been assigned to work with, not Carmelita, but an elite of Interpol. Sly&Carmelita, mostly Neyla&MC, a character on my profile. After Band of Thieves.
1. I

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

**

* * *

**

**Redemption**

* * *

**TIME: MARCH 11, 8:34 PM  
LOCATION: Interpol GHQ Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

As Neyla was escorted through the GHQ, she looked around. Many of the other officers glared at her, looking at her as if she were a traitor. She was a traitor, but she was not evil. Clockwerk had possessed her, turned her into a puppet, and then lead her to her own death.

The officers opened the door to the Commissioner's office and pushed her in, Commissioner Robert N. Barkley, a badger, sat at his desk, a cigar in his mouth. Next to him was Inspector Carmelita M. Fox, she stood with her arms folded, an unhappy look on her face. "Former Constable Neyla, from the Hero of Prague, to Captain Neyla, to the traitor of Interpol," Barkley greeted, in a not so friendly way, "It's hard to believe someone could still be alive after all that. Of course, if you've got a mad scientist with semi-magical and cloning technology, anything can happen."

_Was this a joke?_ Neyla decided not to respond.

"Now listen here, Traitor, I could have you sent to our highest security prison, Lockjaw, and not lose a single piece of sleep over it," Barkley explained, Neyla lowered her head, "but I've been having a good day so far, so I'm feeling a bit generous today.

"I have decided to give you second chance, bring you back to the force, on a certain condition," Barkley said finally, the white tigress looked up to him, "I can't trust you alone with cases, so I'm assigning you as a partner."

"To Inspector Fox?" Neyla asked.

Carmelita slowly shook her head.

"After what you did the last time, not likely, she doesn't trust you," Barkley replied, "So I'm going to call another one of Interpol's elites, and if he agrees to have you as a partner; you're a constable again, if not; it's the Lockjaw of you."

Barkley picked up the phone, dialed in the office number, and waited patiently as it rang.

* * *

Within his office, Agent Detective/ SWAT Captain J. B. Wilson scanned the file in his hand, studying it contents.

Wilson was one of the elites of Interpol; he was more of a "talk first, shoot later" kind of person. As the only cougar raised among the Sontarjii Glaciers of Russia, he grew up to become a skilled hunter, while others used force, he used wits and tactics to defeat his opponents, now he was one of Interpol's greatest officers. He was a cougar, he had a strong build, blond fur, and eyes as blue as the sea.

As he closed and put away the file, his phone rang. He picked it up, "This is Detective Wilson, I'm all ears," he answered, sipping his mug of hot chocolate.

"This is Commissioner Barkley. I have a former officer here, one who betrayed all of Interpol _and_ Inspector Fox. Goes by the name: Neyla. Wilson, I am thinking about letting her rejoin as _your_ partner, do you accept this condition?" Barkley asked, over the phone.

Wilson pondered, after what he has learned from reading the file, he was certain of what he was about to get himself into, "Yes Chief, I accept," he said.

"Uh, are you sure? Maybe you didn't hear me correctly; she is a _traitor_, are you sure about this?" Barkley asked, trying to give a second chance.

"I'm fully aware of it Chief," Wilson said immediately.

He heard Barkley sigh, "Very well Detective, report to my office."

"On my way, Chief," Wilson said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Barkley hung up the phone; hardly able to understand what one of his best officers had just agreed to, "Well 'Constable,' it appears you're in luck."

Neyla's eyes widened, Carmelita's mouth dropped, "W-what?" they both said, simultaneously in shock.

"Agent Wilson has just accepted you. I don't know why he would after I just... Anyway, here's your badge," Barkley said, handing her a well-polished Interpol badge.

She examined the badge, unable to believe it. Her end was not over, whoever this "Wilson" is; he had helped her get a second chance. Carmelita was confused, she had known Wilson for three years and he was always a smart cop, and he even worked on cases solo, why would he suddenly take on a partner? Nay, why would he take Neyla, the Traitor of Interpol, as a partner?

The door opened, Neyla turned to see a cougar dressed in a brown coat, tan trousers, wearing black boots and a long hat, resembling the appearance of _Indiana Jones_. He was unlike anything she had seen, he had blond fur, a strong chin, and eyes that resembled the sea, not of harsh or cruelty, but of freedom.

"Constable Neyla, I presume?" he said, extending his hand, "My name's Jack, Captain J. B. Wilson."

Neyla took his hand a shook it, _his hand feels so warm_, Neyla shook the thoughts out of her head, feeling a little embarrassed. Luckily no one noticed, "Nice to meet you, Captain," she said, relieved at not saying something stupid like "pleasure to meet you."

"Do you even know what you're doing? - Who she is?" Carmelita asked.

"Don't I always know what to do Carmen?" Wilson asked, it was a rhetorical question.

The red fox just sighed; it just was no use arguing with the cougar, there were times when he was just too stubborn. "Can I have a word with Neyla...er, Constable Neyla, Captain?" Carmelita asked.

"Sure," The Captain answered. She pulled Neyla close and out of hearing range from the others.

"Now listen, Neyla, I don't know why Jack accepted you, I don't even know how you're even alive!" Carmelita whispered, which seemed like loud growl in Neyla's ear, "But if you turn on him, if you turn on Interpol _again_, I will personally see to it that you go back to Hell, where you belong."

As Carmelita made herself clear she headed back to her own office, leaving her with the warning of a threat. Wilson walked out Barkley's office, "D'ja have good talk?" he asked. The white tigress nodded her head, forming a small grin, "Fabulous! Well, it's time to call it in, let's go."

She followed him as he walked through the GHQ, heading outside. In the parking lot, Wilson stopped in front of a police vehicle, camouflaged to look like a civilian car.

He pulled out a pair of keys and opened the right passenger door, "Right this way," he said, holding the door for Neyla.

The white tigress was touched by his politeness, "You're quite a gentleman, Captain," Neyla thanked him and sat within the seat. Wilson closed her door and got in his place, behind the steering wheel.

"Thank you, Neyla. Oh, and another thing," Wilson began, starting the car, "As long as we're off duty, call me 'Jack.'"

As the cougar drove his car, Neyla could help but wonder, that warm feeling she felt while shaking his hand, _could it mean something?_ Neyla just leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, perhaps something will come up with time.

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	2. II

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

**TIME: MARCH 11, 8:59 PM  
LOCATION: Wilson's Apartment Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

As Wilson brought the car to a complete stop he stepped out, walked over to Neyla's door, and opened it.

Neyla stepped out of the car and examined the apartment, so far it looked like any other apartment. As they approached, Wilson pulled a key out of his boot, put it in the lock, and opened the door.

"Why do you keep your house keys in your boot?" Neyla asked, following Wilson as he entered the apartment.

"Because pickpockets can't steal anything from your shoes, it's the safest place to hide your belongings," Wilson said, turning on the light.

As the entire apartment lit up, Neyla studied the room. The lounge had plenty of furniture, a television set, a fire place, and an old grandfather clock. The lounge was kind of connected to the kitchen, where a dinning table with six chairs sat, along with a refrigerator, a microwave, a dishwasher, et cetera.

"Nice," Neyla complemented, as Wilson hung up his coat and hat.

"Thank you," Wilson replied, "Let me show you the guest room." Wilson lead Neyla down a hallway, where many doors were built. Wilson opened a door to a room, Neyla studied this room as well, there was a queen-size bed, a smaller television set, a lamp, a clock, and a door that lead to a bathroom, "Here's where you can stay, it's better than the couch," Wilson said, "Just make yourself at home."

As the cougar left, closing the door behind him, Neyla walked around her new room, sat on her bed, and then lied down, it was a lot more comfortable than the bench at jail. Wilson had given him a warm welcome, a second chance, and her own room with her own bathroom. As she looked at the clock, 9:06 pm, she decided to get some rest, she had a big day tomorrow, it would be her first day as Jack Wilson's partner.

She stood from her bed and removed her mantilla(_y'know, that red scarf she wears on her head_) letting her long raven hair droop to her shoulders, she removed her ruby headdress and placed it on the drawer, she kicked off her shoes and removed her socks. She pulled off her tops and shorts, now dress in her bra and panties, she slipped under the comforter, since she didn't have any other clothes she'd have to sleep in her underwear for this night until she could go shopping, it didn't bother her all that much, she never liked sleeping in pajamas anyway.

As she snuggled into the fresh blankets, resting her head on to the soft pillow, she realized she was more tired than she thought. She closed her eyes and fell into a softly, sounding sleep.

* * *

As the sun arose into the sky of Paris, a beam of sun ray peeked through the window. Neyla opened an eye, catching the sun shine within her room, she swung her legs to the side and stood up, stretching her arms in the air as the sun shined upon her body.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, she could not remember the time she had slept _that_ well, the only times she remembered sleeping was at that filthy jail cell and that cloning tank back at the laboratory.

Neyla slipped into the bathroom and took a shower, letting the water run down her body and soak up her hair and fur. When she was finished she dried off and put on her clothes, her tops, shorts, and shoes. She stuffed her mantilla in her pocket, she would put it on when she left the apartment.

She stepped out of her room, and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. She found Wilson seated at the table, he was eating a bowl of cereal while reading a newspaper, as Neyla walked in, "Good morning, Neyla. Have a pleasant sleep?" Wilson asked, looking from the newspaper.

"Yes, I did," she said, getting a bowl herself and sitting down across from him, "That guest bed was cozy, I slept like a log."

"Glad you slept well," Wilson said, taking a bite of his cereal. He went back to reading the newspaper.

As Neyla ate her cereal, she just could not take her eyes off of him, there was just something about him that aroused her interest.

"Did you here the news?" Wilson asked, setting down the newspaper.

"What news?" Neyla asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"There's a ball next week," Wilson said, "all the officers of Sector: Delta will be there. You wanna join the party then."

Neyla observed him, "Are you asking me out to the ball?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think going alone doesn't sound all that terrific. So...yes, I'm asking you out," Wilson concluded.

Neyla smiled, as if purring, "I'd love to," she said, immediately blushing, _was that too strong?_

"Great!" Wilson said, finishing the last of his cereal, "It's a date then?"

Neyla's cheeks turned red, "Yeah, sure, it's a date," never had she felt like this before in...ever. "Of course, I'm gonna need something to wear."

"Shouldn't be a problem, there's a lot of stores around here," Wilson said, "I'm sure we could find you something for the ball."

"Thank you," Neyla said, smiling.

* * *

**Chapter Two Complete.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. III

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**By the way, this happened between Sly2 Band of Thieves and Sly3 Honor Among Thieves****.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

**TIME: MARCH 19, 7:30 PM  
LOCATION: Interpol Ball, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

(One week later)

On top a building near the Ball, where the Interpol officers were holding a party, Sylvester J. Cooper, alias Sly Cooper, studied the scenery through his Binocucom. He watched as many officers approached the doorman, who greeted them and opened the door. One of the officers who had caught Sly's attention was Carmelita, in a red dress, wearing makeup and jewelry, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sly? Come in," said a voice, Bentley's voice.

"I read you, Bentley," Sly replied, "How's that 'project' of yours going?"

"Just fine. In a few more days I can move from my ordinary chair to my mechanical chair," Bentley concluded, "How's the Ball?"

"It's going be fun, once I get in there," Sly said, noticing two new cops approached the doorman, "Hold up, I think I see... Oh."

"'Oh?' What?" Bentley asked, curious of why his raccoon friend had ceased.

"Bentley, you're never gonna believe this," Sly said, zooming in on the couple of cops.

"Try me," Bentley challenged.

"It's Neyla. She's alive."

"What?! But how?"

"I don't know, but if she's here then it doesn't look like a good think," Sly said, turning away from Neyla and the cougar next to her. He found a back entrance, "Looks like a found a way in."

"Good, get in there and find out how she came back to life," Bentley ordered as Sly clipped his Binocucom to his belt. He jumped onto a wire that was tied from the building he was scouting on to the Interpol Ball. He ran along the wire, leaped onto the other building, climbed down the gutter, and went into the back door.

* * *

Within the Ballroom, music played, officers talked, and others just enjoyed the refreshments. Sly had gathered up a disguise as a server and held a tray of bread sticks. He looked all around the ballroom and began to scout through the crowd.

In a different area of the crowd, Neyla held Wilson by the arm, thanks to some shopping, Neyla had picked out a deep blue and purple dress. Wilson was wearing a tuxedo, black overcoat, white undershirt, etc.

The couple walked along the crowd and found Carmelita, "Hey Carmen," Wilson greeted.

"Hello Jack," Carmelita said, turning to Neyla, "Constable," she greeted.

Neyla just shrugged, "I know there's some kinda history between ya two," Wilson began, "but that's in the past now."

"She might be on our side, but I she still shot me in the back the last time, I'm watching her to make sure it doesn't happen again," Carmelita said.

"You can leave the watching to me, Carmen," Wilson said as a server approached them.

"Bread sticks?" the server said, it was none other than Sly Cooper.

"No thank you," they all said, Sly turned to Neyla.

"Ah, Constable Neyla. I've heard of you before," Sly said, talking in a Italian accent(which was out of character in disguise).

"You have?" Neyla said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. Didn't you die or something?"

"Why would that be any of your business?" Neyla asked, curious.

"I just wanna know, is all," Sly concluded.

As she told her story, away from their position over at the punch bowl, a suspicious figure, a panther by the name of Ernest Pear, stood disguised as a server too. He looked back and forth, making sure no one was watching, and pulled out a vial from his pocket.

He opened the vial and poured a mysterious blue liquid into the punch bowl. The blue substance spread into the red punch and then disappeared.

Pear picked up a tray, poured the altered punch into several cups, and then left to serve the infected punch. As he do so, an officer, a doberman, poured himself a cup of punch and drank it down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neyla was finishing her story.

"And then I woke up in a cloning tube, and then before I knew it, Doctor Reinvar turned me in to Interpol, and now I'm here," Neyla finished.

"And, you're her partner now?" Sly asked, turning to Wilson.

"That's correct," Wilson replied.

"And you are...?"

"Agent Detective Jack Wilson, Mister..." Wilson trailed off, reading Sly's name tag, "Andrew York."

Sly looked at his name tag, _why didn't he look at the names before he chose the disguise? Andrew York is a stupid name!_ Sly ignored it and simply said, "Pleasure to meet you, Detective."

"Fruit Punch?" another server offered, a panther.

"Non for me, thank you," Wilson said, Carmelita on the other hand, took a cup.

As the panther left to make his escape, he smiled deviously. In Wilson's opinion, he looked rather suspicious.

"Well now, I guess I'll be heading off then," Sly said, leaving and passing other officers saying, "Bread stick?" Again, had he been too close to getting thrown in jail.

Neyla decided that she was thirsty, "Jack, would you accompany me to the fruit bowl?" she asked.

"Didn't get thirsty until the server left?" Wilson asked, "Don't worry, it happens to me too. Let's go."

As the two left Carmelita, the Inspector sipped the punch, it tasted rather funny.

* * *

As the couple approached the punch bowl, Wilson saw a doberman looming over the table. Wilson knew this doberman as Officer Leonid Hoover. Wilson approached Hoover from behind and turned him around, "Leo, you alright?" he asked, coming face to face with Hoover's pale face.

"Nyet Comrade Wilson, my tummy is feeling very icky," Hoover explained, holding his stomach.

"Was it something you ate or drank?" Wilson asked.

"I am not really knowing. All I had was some Vodka from my apartment and some of the funny tasting punch," Hoover said and fell to the floor.

Wilson examined the cup of red punch in Hoover's hand, he then looked back to the crowd.

Neyla poured herself a cup of punch and lifted it to her lips, but instead felt a hand covering her cup, preventing her from drinking. Neyla followed the hand to Wilson, who had his gaze on shock at the sight he was witnessing.

Neyla turned her head to see that most of the Interpol officers had pale faces, were coffing uncontrollably, and some even passed out unconscious and were now lying on the floor, a half-empty cup of punch near their hands. Neyla instantly put down her cup and turned to Wilson, "What's happening?"

"It looks like the punch has been spiked, some kinda sickness is spreading around here," Wilson concluded, "Don't drink the punch."

"Who else drank it?" Neyla asked, Wilson's eyes widened in shock.

"Carmen!" he said under his breath, now pushing through other officers, Neyla followed him as they came only to find...Carmelita, lying on the floor, unconscious. Officers were crowded around her.

"Someone, call nine-one-one!" Wilson said, kneeling beside Carmelita.

"Aren't we the police?" a cop asked, stupidly.

"I mean an ambulance, damn it!" he yelled.

Neyla studied Carmelita's state, her pale face, eyelids closed, as if ready to stay closed forever.

Sly watched from a distance, Carmelita was unconscious, something has happened, but what?

Pear smiled as he saw that the virus he had used to poison the punch was working as it was made to. He slipped out the door, heading back to his lair for the next step of the plan.

The ambulances arrived, many cops were placed in stretchers, and were carried to the ambulances that would take them to the Hospital to be treated.

* * *

**A virus? Possibly. Or more like a bio-weapon. And many Interpol officers, including Carmelita, have been infected by this virus. Can Sly, Bentley, Neyla, and Conroy find a cure in time?**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. IV

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

**TIME: MARCH 20, 11:30 AM  
LOCATION: Hospital, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

"This is very unusual," the doctor said, Wilson and Neyla stood outside of Carmelita's room, "we cannot identify the disease, I'm not sure if we will be able to create antidote for them."

"Will they be alright?" Neyla asked.

"I cannot say," the doctor replied, "but the results declare it is a lethal disease, she could be dead in the next few weeks."

Wilson placed his hand on his chin, "May I have a sample of this virus for study? I know a scientist who might be able to identify it, maybe find a cure."

"Of course," the doctor said, handing Wilson a vial of blue liquid.

Wilson examined the liquid in the light, "Let's go, Constable. We've gotta Doc to talk to," he said, turning and leaving with Neyla.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Carmelita groaned, feeling sick to her stomach. Never had she had a sickness this serious. As she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and get to sleep, she heard footsteps. She opened a eye to see, not a doctor, but Sly Cooper.

"Cooper!" she said, only to cough violently.

"Take it easy," Sly said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her in bed, "I'm only here to visit."

"And they let _you_ in?" Carmelita asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I came through the window," Sly corrected, "Wow. You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

"I'm sick to my stomach, I'm coughing uncontrollably, and I just heard from the doctor that they couldn't identify the virus. What do you think?" She snapped.

Sly made a long face, and then decided to change the subject, "I've noticed Neyla is back."

"And that interests you?"

"Not at all, I'm just a little confused on how she's alive again, and worried about her betraying you again."

Carmelita was touched, but she would never admit it, "You don't have to worry about that, she's Wilson's partner, not mine."

"So, who exactly is Wilson, I've never heard of him," Sly asked.

"He's a good friend of mine, and a very clever officer of Interpol," Carmelita concluded, "He'll figure this out."

"If he and Neyla are in search of finding an antidote and whoever is responsible, then they're gonna need help," Sly said, walking over to the window, "I'll do what it takes to help you Carmelita, I promise." Sly gave her a charming smile and then leaped out the window.

Carmelita was dumbstruck, "We were on the seventeenth floor."

* * *

"Agent" Neyla and Agent Wilson walked out the Hospital, "Who's this scientist we're going to?" Neyla asked.

"We're gonna have a little chat with your friend, Doctor Reinvar," Wilson said, Neyla's eyes widened, "He knows a few things about viruses."

"And you think he'll know what this mysterious virus is or where it came from?"

"He is quite the Einstein, I hope he knows something," Wilson replied, examining the vial.

* * *

_Later on... _

The two officers entered the Laboratory, in search for Doctor Reinvar. Neyla remembered the lab, the tube of which she was cloned from, all the crazy events and odd experiments she saw.

They strolled through the lab until they found him. Doctor Arnold Reinvar was a hyena, he wore a lab coat along with dark pants and black boots. his hair was wild and gray, and he wore round glasses over his large eyes. He almost looked exactly like Einstein.

"Greetings Agent Wilson," the Doc greeted, "Oh, and Reincarnation Clone N., welcome back!"

"Good morning Doctor," Neyla replied.

"So, how's your second life ever since you left?" Reinvar asked, overexcited.

"Well, after you _turned me in_, I was brought back on force," Neyla concluded, "I'm now Detective Wilson's partner."

"How wonderful, so what can I do for you, Officers?" Reinvar asked, Wilson pulled out the vial containing the virus sample.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what _this_ is," Wilsonsaid, handing Reinvar the vial.

"My word! It's the karracti virus, very deadly disease," Reinvar concluded, examining the virus.

"Karracti? I've never heard of that virus, where does it come from?"

"It came from no where, it's _manufactured_ virus," Reinvar concluded.

"'Manufactured?'" Wilson repeated.

"My yes, Karracti is a synthetic bio-weapon, side affects include sickness to stomach, uncontrollable coughing, dizziness, lost control of right eye, and then, after weeks, death!" Reinvar explained.

"You know a lot about this virus, you wouldn't happen to know a cure, would ya?" Wilson asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, but I know there's is antidote. I'm sure of it! Hopefully cure will be found in time," Reinvar stated.

"That's just great," Wilson said, sarcastically, "Now where are we suppose to get an antidote?"

"Aw, in search for cure for virus?" Reinvar asked, "To cure infected agents?"

"Yeah, you read it in the paper?"

"No, I never leave lab, even for paper."

"Really?" Wilson said, anxious, "Then how'd ya know about that?"

Reinvar opened his mouth, but ringing came out. Reinvar reached into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. "Yes? Okay? Alright, excuss me," Reinvar turned to Neyla and Wilson, "I'm sorry officers, but I must take this call, please exit out the front door and have a nice day."

"But Doc-..." Wilson began, but Reinvar interrupted.

"Have a nice day, Agents!" He repeated, waving to them as they turned around to leave.

As they left the laboratory, Reinvar checked to make sure they were gone. "Alright. Go," Reinvar urged the caller to continue. He listened carefully to _his_ agent and hesitated about Wilson and Neyla. "Very well, proceed with caution, I can't find another agent, nor did I create an antidote, so if you get infected, you die! And I don't want a premature de-incarceration. And as for the Interpol Agents, It proves that a close eye must be kept upon them."

* * *

As Neyla and Wilson left the laboratory, Wilson hesitated, "How the hell are we gonna find an antidote?" he asked, rhetorically, "The greatest mind we got around he is the only who could identify it and he can't even make a cure."

"There are a few things I don't get," Neyla admitted, "How did Dr. Reinvar know about the event at the ball without even reading the paper?"

"It is strange, but it's also possible he built a bunch a robots to be social and pick up the groceries for 'em," Wilson concluded, "It's quite possible that he had one of 'em standing outside while the ambulances came. But that's not important right now. We need a cure."

"Maybe I can help," said a male voice all too familiar to Neyla. The two agents looked all around, "Back here. In the alley."

They both walked into the alley, in search of the mysterious voice, until... Sly Cooper jumped right in front of them.

"Sly Cooper," Wilson said, not all that surprised, "thanks for the bread sticks by the way, I never got to thank you."

"Your welcome- Wait. How did you know that was me at the ball?" Sly asked, being the one surprised.

"There's a raccoon waiter at an Interpol Ball and there's a raccoon thief who's a master of disguise," Wilson concluded, "Kinda obvious don't you think?"

"Wow, Carmelita was right, you _are_ clever," Sly admitted.

"Why do you want to help us?" Neyla asked, and by "us" she meant herself.

"It's not _you_ I'm doing this for, it's for Inspector Fox," Sly said.

"We're pretty much doing this for the same reason," Wilson said, "But let me just ask you this Coop; how can _you_ help us."

"I know someone who can probably make a cure," Sly offered, "I'm just gonna need that sample you have and it should..."

"Give you the only sample I manage to get for study in which could help to create a cure for this virus?" Wilson concluded, "In shorter words; give you the only thing that a _real_ scientist could use to create an antidote. Is _that_ what you're saying Coop?"

"Wow, you're quite a Detective," Sly complimented.

"I'm also one of the best shot in Interpol," Wilson said, pulling out a Shock pistol, "I have better aim than Carmen."

"Wait, listen. I'm on your side, I'm here to help!" Sly said, backing up as to begin to run.

"Oh, I know that. I've read your file; how you only steal from other criminals," Wilson said, putting away his Shock pistol and pulling out the sample, "If you can help, do what you can."

Sly's eyes widened, starring at the vial in front of him, "Okay, now I'm having second thoughts, "he said, looking at the vial, "I'm trusting a cop who I hardly know anything about but yet knows a lot about me."

"It's called Deja'vu, Coop," Wilson explained, "Now quit hesitatin' and take the damn sample. Lives are at stake."

Sly accepted the vial and disappeared, he obviously activated his cloaking abilities.

"Why are you trusting him?" Neyla asked, "He could just be playing us like a fiddle."

"So? I'm trusting you," Wilson pointed out, "And you're trust worthy, just like Coop is."

"Which brings me to something we're going to have to talk about, "Neyla said.

"Which we will talk about it," Wilson said, "Eventually."

* * *

**Review Please! I feel like hardly anyone is even reading this. And also, Good Thief, yeah, I used what you told me back then, I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. V

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

**TIME: MARCH 20, 1:30 PM  
LOCATION: Cooper Gang Safe House, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

Bentley was at his work bench, sitting in an ordinary wheelchair while he worked on his new chair. He had had some difficulties with lifting up a few objects, he wished Murray were there to help him, which only made him miss his second best friend even more. He took a brake, wiping his face with a hanker chief, and turned to find Sly walking through the door.

"Hey Sly," Bentley greeted as Sly tossed him a vial. "What's this?" Bentley asked, catching the vial.

"A sample of the disease," Sly answered, "You think you can find a cure?"

"Sly, I've aced all our classes, I've hacked through computers all around the world, I've even saved you, Murray, even Inspector Fox, I've got an IQ of at least 300 percent," Bentley gloated.

"So... Can you find a cure?" Sly asked, again.

"Of course. Science is one of my superior understandings," Bentley concluded, "It shouldn't be too hard finding a cure for this virus."

"Good to hear," Sly replied, "I'm gonna give Agents Wilson and Neyla the notice..."

"Wait, Neyla?" Bentley repeated, "Why should we help her?"

"Because she's changed, I could tell. Besides, she's Wilson's partner now."

"Agent Wilson? _The_ Agent Detective Wilson? The smartest cop within Interpol?" Bentley asked, a grim tone in his voice.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Sly, Agent Wilson has the greatest mind within Interpol, he's a very reliable ascent, and if he's Neyla's partner, Neyla could probably persuade Conroy to betray Interpol as she did, and that would be even worse."

"I think you're overreacting, Bentley," Sly suggested.

"Overreacting?! Sly, this is Neyla we're talking about, the one betray every organization she ever worked for and put me in the wheelchair you see today," Bentley concluded.

"But Bentley, you heard the story she told me last night," Sly said.

"True. It is probable that Clockwerk could have be in control, no one has that kind of hate for you than him," Bentley agreed, "But I'm still not so sure."

"Worry about it later, right now we need that antidote, Carmelita didn't look so good when I last saw her," Sly said, a worried look appeared on his face.

"Don't worry pal, I'll figure this out," Bentley assured.

* * *

To pass the time for Bentley to create the antidote, Neyla and Wilson were at the Interpol shooting gallery. Neyla was armed with a Shock pistol, testing her hand-to-eye coordination, she could see various targets pop up, some were drawn as threats armed with knives and guns, while some were drawn as hostages calling for help.

Neyla tried her best to hit the threats, she manage to shoot seven threats, but accidentally shot three hostages, it was hard to tell the difference between what was a threat and what was panicking, the artists of the pop ups must have flunked.

Wilson was at a different gallery next to Neyla's, he was armed with a (Lightning Striker) LS36 sniper rifle, his targets were much farther away, about 2 miles away. Wilson placed his hand on the barrel, his finger on the trigger, adjusting his scope one more time, he lined up the dote with the target, and squeezed the trigger.

A bolt of lightning bolted through the LS36 and the air, piercing the target in the middle of its chest. Bull's eye. Wilson turned the sniper rifle to the left, shooting down four more targets.

Neyla was impressed. "Wow, you've got quite the eagle eye Jack," she complemented.

"Thank you Neyla, I am quite an old hand at snipe maneuver," Wilson said, placing the LS36 on the counter, "But I'm more better at using a shotgun."

"Why? Sniper maneuver didn't catch on?"

"Nah, I just needed a new sniper, so I choose one for the job, he's also my stealth master," Wilson explained.

"A stealth master with snipe maneuvering skills, good combination," Neyla said, "Did he know how to use it before you hired him?"

"No, I taught him how, showed him the ropes, and even brought him here to test his skills, he got his first bull's eye on the first go."

"Really?" Neyla started, placing the Shock pistol on the counter and walking up to Wilson, "Can you teach me?"

"Of course," Wilson said, handing her the LS36 and stepping aside, "give it a go."

Neyla stepped over to the counter, LS36 in hands, and positioned herself like Wilson was, both hands on the rifle. She aimed it, sure of a bull's eye, and fired. The bolt's shot was successful, but missed by an inch away from the target's head. Neyla was disappointed.

"You could use a little work," Wilson suggested. Neyla turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Neyla asked, almost furious.

"It's not just about aiming the barrel and counting on a lucky shot. Here, let me help you," Wilson stood behind her, placing his hands on her's. Placing her hands in the correct position and leaning her into perfect view of the scope. Neyla blushed as she felt her back against his chest, his chin looming over her shoulder, and his warm breath on her neck as he spoke, "Now just look through the scope, line up the dote with the bull's eye, and squeeze the trigger," he told her.

Neyla did so, lining up the dote and, with his hand on her's but keeping her fingers free, squeezed the trigger. The LS36 fired the bolt of lightning, which pierced the target right in the head.

Neyla was amazed, Wilson just smiled, knowing he had taught another the skills required for a sniper rifle, especially a LS36 sniper rifle.

"Thank you, Jack," t'was all that could pop out of Neyla's mouth, as she turned to face him.

"My pleasure, Neyla," Wilson said, "Anytime at all."

* * *

**.**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. VI

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter VI**_

**TIME: MARCH 20, 2:19 PM  
LOCATION: Interpol GHQ, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

"This is my SWAT team," Wilson introduced, showing Neyla the group of people, a Doberman, a coyote, and a possum, "the Interpol Commandos."

"Nice to meet you all," Neyla said. Wilson walked to stand by the Doberman.

"This here is Ricochet Adams, the firearm specialist, once a mercenary who was once a complete failure," Wilson introduced, "and is now codenamed Firearm."

"Never tango with me, tuts," Adams said, awfully rude. Honestly, Adams was mostly the one Wilson loved...to yell at. Although at the time before, Wilson had once saved Adams' life, to pay him back, Adams joined Interpol and Wilson's SWAT team.

"Don't get cocky, boy," Wilson warned, placing a hand on his shoulder, "That's the kinda talk that'll get ya kill on the Front Line," Wilson turned to the coyote, "This is our ordinance engineer, William Fitzgerald, codenamed Blitz. He's a bit a party boy, once served his time in the Navy."

_Yeah, I know, Fitz the Blitz, it rhymes, big whoop! Wanna fight about it?!_

"Actually, it was the Coast Guard, but I don't see much of a difference either," Fitz said, he had a cowboy accent, obvious he would have one because of his cowboy hat he wore, "And it's mighty nice to meet ya, good lady," he greeted, tipping his hat.

Neyla smiled, at least _he_ had manners.

And the possum, who was a foot shorter than everyone else, approached her, shaking her hand. "It's an awfully great time to meet new people," he greeted, "My name is Frederick O'Possum, codename Static, I'm the tech-wiz, and why ever a wonderful wiz there was."

Neyla giggled, this Frederick was pretty funny, "nice to meet you too, Frederick."

"Call me Freddy, everyone else does," he said, shrugging.

"Well, I guess that's everyone," Wilson said, "Except for Reign."

"Sir Aaron?" Neyla repeated, raising an eyebrow as Wilson looked behind her.

"Deepsix, show yourself," Wilson commanded.

Just then, a silhouette appeared behind Neyla. She turned to see a reptilian face with yellow eyes starring at her and a mouth filled with needle teeth. She yelped, backing away close to Wilson, expecting him to react as she did.

But Wilson was calm, as if expecting him, "No need to worry, this is him," Wilson said, pointing at the large, lizard-like creature, "This is Sir Judicious Reign, our stealth master and marksman, codenamed Deepsix."

Still a little bit jumpy, Neyla studied him. At first she thought he was a strange type of crocodile, but Reign was a chameleon, he stood 7ft tall, which was unusual for normal chameleons.

The over-sized lizard approached her slowly, trying not to appose a threat, "I apologize if I have frightened you, milady," he said, he had a deep voice.

Neyla was a little confused, how could someone like Reign, who was 7ft tall, be able to be a stealth master? Able to to have such stealth that could keep him undetected for a long time.

"You're forgiven," Neyla said, as Wilson's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a few minutes, I have to take this call," he said, leaving the room.

* * *

Wilson was in the other room, holding the phone to his ear, "This is Agent Wilson," he said.

"Detective, things are looking for the best," it was Sly Cooper.

"Coop? How d'ja find my cell number?" Wilson asked.

"That's not important, by the way, what is this virus called?"

"'Karracti,' that's what the doc said," Wilson answered.

"The doc?"

"Doctor Reinvar, he knew the virus, he even knew about the plague."

"Really? How?"

"Ah, his robot grocery shopper spotted the scene, around the time-..." Wilson paused, revelation suddenly showed its face.

"Detective Wilson? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, call me back, I gotta go," Wilson said, hanging up. "The virus attacked around seven thirty, and the Doc's bots are suppose to be doing their job between four o'clock and five thirty," Wilson concluded, "How suspicious."

* * *

"And that's how I escaped the mile of garbage that nearly crushed me to death," Freddy said, telling a tall tale of his life at the junk yard.

"And...you use to work at the junk yard?" Neyla asked.

"Oh no, I live there," Freddy corrected.

Wilson re-entered the room, "Constable, come on. We gotta go," he snapped.

"Go? Where?" Neyla asked.

"No time to explain, let's go," Wilson said. Neyla stood up, as did the SWAT team. "Sorry boys, this time it's just the Constable and I."

"Eh, aright," Adams said, sitting back down.

"Jack, could you at least tell me what's going on?" Neyla asked, following Wilson to his car.

"Haven't got the time for it," Wilson said, hopping in his car.

* * *

Sly replaced the phone and turned to Bentley, "Well, I've got the name; Karracti," Sly said, "Sounds like some sorta seasoning for hot sauce."

"Be realistic, Sly," Bentley said, typing in the name of the virus into his computer. He had a sample of the virus' code, with it he could track down where the virus is being made, as he finished typing in the word, there was no information on the mysterious disease. "That's strange, Karracti doesn't show up on my computer. It's not even a word!"

"Calm down, Bentley," Sly said, "What do you know of the virus so far?"

"Well, it's obviously synthetic," Bentley started, "and it is a lethal disease, according to my computer, it causes the victim to rapid lose health, but at the moment, it's only stable in H2O."

"Water? That explains why it's only affected those who drank the punch. And that panther looked rather suspicious," Sly said.

Bentley turned to his computer, checking the radar for the virus, and what disturbed him the most was that there were two locations containing the virus, and one appeared...

"Gadzooks! This doesn't look good," Bentley mention.

"What doesn't look good?" Sly asked.

"According to my radar, and my computer, it appears there are two containment of the virus, and one of them is carrying an air born sample of the virus. Why once that containment is breached, the virus will spread everywhere!" Bentley concluded.

"So, what you're saying is if that container gets opened, the virus will infect everyone in Paris?"

"Not just Paris, Sly. If the spreading continues, we'll have a global plague on our hands!"

* * *

**No, I'm not stealing Dimitri's codename, "Deepsix" is only a slang word, SuckerPunch does not own the word "Deepsix," nor do they own it as a nickname, or a codename. Anyway, I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing, I'll thank you at the end of this story, you're names will be on the credits.**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. VII

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

**TIME: MARCH 20, 5:38 PM  
LOCATION: Eiffel Tower, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

Nearing nightfall, a mysterious figure, Pear, the same panther who poisoned the punch at the ball, was setting a charge, a bomb into the middle of the tower. The bomb was filled with the airborne virus, awaiting the time to spread all over the globe, infecting millions upon millions.

Pear was getting a good high pay for his job as the virus spreader, along with a mask that will protect him and his boss from infection. Pear set the the virus bomb on a desk, setting the timer, as his boss said, "I don't want a premature de-incarceration," he set the bomb to exploded in one hour. At the time, the virus will be released and the global plague will begin!

* * *

"I don't get it, why didn't we bring the team?" Neyla asked, "They could have been helpful with whatever it is we're heading to."

"Because I don't need 'em yet," Wilson said, "the only help I require for this is your help, Constable."

"My help?" Neyla repeated, "Why me, why did you even choose me for your partner? You don't even know me."

"On the contrary, I know just about everything about you," Wilson corrected.

"Yeah right," Neyla said with doubt.

"You grew up on the streets of New Delhi," Wilson began, Neyla's eyes widened. "For the first six years of your life you lived with your parents, you loved them but they didn't share the same feeling. One day a high lord offered them a very comfortable position in his organization, and they took it."

Neyla was stunned, he knew. Although he was getting to the part that made her cry, she allowed him to continue.

"When the day came for you and your parents to move into their new nest, they stopped...to drop you off." Wilson explained story, he himself could feel her pain, how much it hurt her, "All your mother said was; 'It's for the best,' and then left you there, while all you could do was watch 'em leave."

A tear ran down Neyla's cheek, he was right about what happened, "How do you know?" she asked, her eyes closed in an attempt to maintain her tears.

"I read your file," Wilson said, Neyla looked at him, "before I chose you for a partner."

"Why?" Neyla asked.

"I was raised and trained by Noribus Thorn, the chief of the Sontarjii tribe," Wilson explained, thinking back on his days as a hunter, "Papa Nor taught me so many things, one of which was to always study the results, to know everything of the battle, you need to know yourself, your enemy, and your alleys.

"So I read your file, because I know you're going to be my most trusted alley."

As Wilson pulled the car to a stop, he looked at Neyla, "I don't just need you Neyla, you need me."

Neyla dropped her eyes, looking down to her lap, "They just left me there, Jack," she said, her thoughts still wrapped around those painful memories, "I thought they loved me, but they just abandoned me, like everyone else."

Another tear ran, Neyla opened her eyes and looked down at her hand, she could see Wilson's hand on her's. She looked up at Wilson, his eyes locked with hers, "I'm not like everyone else," he said.

As they both stepped out of the car and Wilson's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and set it on speaker, "Agent Wilson," he said.

"Detective, uh, you're not going to believe this," It was Sly.

"Try me," Wilson challenged, Neyla listened too.

"According to Bentley, there are two place holding the virus."

"Well, I think I found one of 'em, along with the breeder," Wilson said.

"The other one is at the Eiffel Tower, and the worst part is...it's a bomb, carrying an airborne version of the virus," Sly explained, "If that bomb goes off..."

"...The virus will kill us all," Neyla finished, a grim tone.

"I'm sending my SWAT team there, they should be able to deactivate the bomb before it detonates," Wilson stated.

"Well, I'm going for it too," Sly said, "We can't let this virus get out or it's curtains for all of us."

"Very well Coop, good luck," Wilson said, hanging up. He dialed a different number, "Attention, Interpol Commandos, come in."

"Hello?" it was Freddy, "Who is this again?"

"Freddy, put this on speaker," Wilson snapped.

"Okie Dokie!" Freddy replied, "Okay, you're on."

"Attention team, we have a catastrophe on its way, there's a bomb containing a deadly virus that will kill everyone, I need you all to head to the Eiffel Tower and deactivate it before it detonates," Wilson ordered.

"What are you going to do, Sarge?" another voice, Adams' voice, asked.

"We're taking down the guy behind it all," Wilson answered.

* * *

**Thievius Raccoonus - Journal of Sly Cooper**

_There's a bomb going out, containing the deadly virus that made Carmelita sick, and it's due to explode. This all relied me, Bentley, Neyla, and Agent Wilson and his team, I wish Murray were here, not just because I could use his help, but because I miss my friend. _

After Sly finished writing down, what could be, his last words he laid the book neatly on the desk. He prepped himself, clipping on his belt, tying his boots, claiming his binocucom, and picking up his trusting cane. The "C" at the top for Cooper.

"Bentley, no matter what, keep working on that virus," Sly said, near the door, "if the bomb does go off, we'll need that antidote as soon as possible."

"But what if no one gets to you in time?" Bentley asked, looking away from his computer.

There was a long pause, "In that case, it's been an honor robbing with you and Murray," Sly said, walking out the door.

Now that he had said his good-bye, Sly now had to work on the next step; the walk to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Within his lab, Doctor Reinvar strapped on a rubber suit, designed to keep the potent virus from infecting him. As he was about to seal his helmet, knocking came to his door. The hyena scientist put down his helmet, approached the door, and opened.

There was non other than Neyla and Wilson, "Ah, Agents! Lovely evening we are having, what may I-" Reinvar was cut off as a Shock pistol rose to aim at his head.

"Don't move, Doc," Wilson warned.

* * *

**Well, the Doc is busted!**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. VIII

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**TIME: MARCH 20, 5:45 PM  
LOCATION: Reinvar's Laboratory, Dissection Observatory, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

Reinvar still had his eyes on the Shock pistol, "Agent, what is meaning of this?" the Doc asked, frightened to make the slightest move.

"Don't play innocent with me, Doc," Wilson warned, "We know you're behind the virus attack."

"W-w-what?" Reinvar managed to say.

"Everything makes sense, how you know about the plague without reading it in the news, how you're the only one to identify the virus, and why you were expecting us to arrive at your lab," Wilson concluded.

"What are you talking about? I am having nothing to do with this," Reinvar said, as the door slid open.

"Hey boss, I took care of the bomb, it's gonna blow one..." said Pear, Reinvar's trusted agent in the virus spread, "...hour," he said, finding that the Doc was not alone.

There was a pause, Wilson and Neyla glanced at Pear, who quickly turned to run. "Freeze!" Wilson yelled, shooting his Shock pistol at the running panther. Pear managed to duck from it and continue running into another room. Wilson chased after, Neyla followed but Wilson stopped her, "Neyla, I need you to watch the Doc."

"What? No, It's not like he's going anywhere," Neyla replied.

Wilson pointed, Neyla turned to see the hyena run into another room. "You were saying?" Wilson said.

Neyla shrugged and started to chase Reinvar, "Hey Neyla," Wilson called. Neyla turned to catch Wilson's Shock pistol, "You're gonna need that," he suggested, pulling out his own Shock rifle.

"Thank you, but try not to die," Neyla asked, making a chase for Dr. Reinvar.

"Good luck to you too," Wilson replied, going after Pear.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower entrance, Wilson's SWAT team had just arrived. The troopers: Adams, Fitz, Freddy, and Reign stepped out of the vehicle they drove in, now standing in front of the entrance, which was locked.

"So here's the assignment," Adams began, "we go in, find the bomb, and defuse before it blows, saving Paris and the world."

"That's what the Captain said," Freddy replied.

"Great, let's move," Adams began, only to turn around and find that no one was following him.

"Now hold on just-a here, partner, " Fitz started, "who made you lieutenant, Ricky-Chet?"

"Yeah, since when were you the commanding officer in the Captain's absence?" Freddy added.

"Since I just gave the orders," Adams answered, pulling out his chain gun, "and since I've got the key to the door."

"You're chain gun's not a key," Freddy asked.

"Oh yeah? Just watch," Adams said as he fired a borage of bullets from his chain gun at the door, each pierced the metal door, but none made a dent. In fact, many bounced off and flew towards...everywhere.

"Whoa!" Fitz yelped, holding his hat on his head, "Dang it, Ricky! What's with you shootin' that thing and launchin' bullets everywhere?!"

"Calm down, Billy," Adams said, "Maybe my solution wasn't the best, nor was it at all good, but it could have been worse."

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, pulling out a bottle of water, "we're lucky he missed us," Freddy said, drinking his bottled water. Due to the event, water spouts began to leak out of Freddy, as if he were a fountain. Apparently Adams missed _almost_ everyone.

* * *

While that was happening, Sly Cooper finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower, and boy were his feet killing him! Never had he taken such a long walk before, at least he won't have to do it again, _NOT!_

Sly found the SWAT troopers, outside and discussing a way in. Lucky for Sly, he already found a way in. There was a ventilation shaft on one of the legs, unguarded and unsuspected. Sly slunk to the vent, unscrewing the bolts, opening the vent, and slid inside, placing the vent over the shaft to cover his entrance.

After going this way and that way, up and down, he made it inside at the second floor. "Bentley? Sly here. I'm in the Tower," Sly said through his Binocucom.

"Roger that," Bentley replied, "Now, the bomb should be on the top eleventh floor, find it, and deactivate it."

"Anything in particular?"

"You should find a few wires, if my information of bio-bombs is still accurate, you need to cut the green wire," Bentley concluded.

"How'd you get information on bio-bombs?" Sly asked.

"Is that really important now?"

"Good point, back to business," Sly said, "find the bomb, cut the green wire."

After the short brief, Sly carried on, heading up the stairs, and the next stairs, followed by _more_ stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pear ran into the genetics lab, followed by Wilson with his Shock rifle.

As he entered the genetics lab, Wilson stopped to find himself lost, surrounded by dozens upon dozens of tanks filled with some type of green glowing liquid. But the liquid was not all that was in the tanks, there were bodies, all of which were bare of...everything. They had no scales, feathers, or fur, and the only clothes they wore were types of slacks and steel masks over their faces.

_Clones_, Wilson thought. It was true, these creatures were clones, not reincarnation clones like Neyla was, but synthetic clones made from recombinant DNA.

But at the moment, he did not have time to study the manufactured clones, he had to focus on finding Pear. The son of a mutt is hiding in here somewhere. In the dark with these glowing tanks, Wilson kept his rifle raised.

He took the next step, walking around the room, keeping his breath as silent as possible and his ears aware of everything, Pear could jump him by surprise.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the other row of tanks. He slipped through the row, and pointed his rifle at...Neyla?

"Neyla? What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, lowering his rifle.

"I was chasing Reinvar and I followed him in here," Neyla explained.

"Same here with Pear. Well, looks like we'll have to bust 'em together," Wilson said, his ear twitched, "Shh, ya hear that?" he whispered.

Neyla perched an ear, hearing a whispering sound, as if two people were in a conversation. Neyla and Wilson followed the whispering, finding Pear and Reinvar, both now wearing a airlock suit.

"Only thirty three minutes left, Boss," Pear said.

"Excellent, we have plenty of time to spare," Reinvar said, "All we have to worry about is the Agents catching us."

"Freeze! Both of you!" Wilson ordered, he and Neyla in sight, pointing their ShocTech weapons at them."Your little scheme ends here, Doc."

Reinvar only chuckled as he and Pear put on their helmets, seal locking them, "You may have us, but who's to deactivate the virus bomb when it detonates?"

"I have many agents working on the bomb as we speak," Wilson said.

"It seems there's going to be a problem if they can't open the door," Pear concluded, "I did leave it locked tight."

* * *

Speaking of which, the SWAT troopers were still on the door, and a the time Fitz had set up a detonator of his own, ready to blow the door off. As he did so, Freddy and Adams were discussing something they found most important.

"And I say I'm the lieutenant because I'm the Captain's best friend," Freddy said, "eat that, Adams!"

"Freddy, you're less than capable of searching through your E-mail without getting electrocuted," Adams pointed out, "What makes you capable of leading a SWAT team?"

Before Freddy could answer, Fitz arrived at behind the vehicle they were taking cover behind, "The det is set, let's blow this here door," Fitz announced, pressing the trigger, which activated the door det, which it blew up.

_Boom!!!_

The SWAT team poked their heads up, to find that the det did indeed detonate, but only left the iron door smudged.

"Well," Freddy started, "That's a perfectly good det gone down the drain."

* * *

The rumbling echoed through the entire Tower, it even knocked Sly off his feet as he walked through the door of the eleventh floor. Due to all those stairs he just climbed it's possible he could be knocked down, even by a small rumble.

Sly panted, propping himself with his hands, "Where's an elevator when around here?" he asked out loud, lifting his head, soon to find that there was an elevator. "Aw snap!" Sly said, after realizing that the walk all the way up this god for saken tower was just a waste of time.

"Well, if I knew there was a elevator I would still have time, thank you very much!"Sly complained, getting to his feet.

Sly turned away from the elevator, now again searching for the bio-bomb. He soon found it on a desk, with a timer counting down. Thirty one minutes left. Sly approached the bomb, pulling out a wire cutter, "Cut the green wire," he repeated, "How easy is Bentley going to make this for me."

However, when Sly opened the bomb for the wire, his jaw dropped, ten out of twelve of the wires were green, there were only two red wires. "You've got to be kidding me," Sly complained.

* * *

"So why'd you do it, Doc?" Wilson asked, his rifle still aimed at the two conspirators.

"Well, sense we are all here, might as well," Reinvar said, "I was once a member of the high Science Community, however I was literally thrown out of the community for illegal experimentation."

"So, this is all just a revenge plot to get back at all your fellow eggheads?" Wilson asked.

"If you like to think of it that way," Reinvar said, "But don't think your confidence in you comrades will win you the day, because unlucky for you, I didn't put all of the virus in the bomb," Reinvar pulled out a vial containing the spore of the airborne virus.

* * *

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. IX

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**TIME: MARCH 20, 5:57 PM  
LOCATION: Reinvar's Laboratory, Dissection Observatory, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

Neyla and Wilson kept a close eye on the vial in Reinvar's hand, too cautious to make the slightest move towards the Doc and his accomplice will free the virus, thereby destroying all life in Paris, and thus the world.

"That's right Agents, don't try anything funny," Reinvar said, giving the vial a little shack, "Because if this vial breaks, _we're all dead ducks_!"

"Listen, Doc," Wilson began, "Don't you think this is a little too far? Engineering a decease, poisoning dozens of Interpol agents, and setting a bomb to kill everyone on Earth?"

"You don't understand agents, they laughed at me like I was a joke," Reinvar said.

"Going mad scientist over a unpleasing remark? Now where have I witnessed that before?"

"Enough!" Reinvar said, he and Pear activated their airlock suit, "Well Agents, I congratulate you both on solving the mystery of the plague..."

Neyla watched as the Doc raised the vial in the air, prepared to throw in on the ground. She felt her eyes heating up, filled with anger? With rage? With hate? Neyla did not know what it was, but she felt as if her eyes were catching fire. Her eyes glowed a fire red, and suddenly, a beam, a laser shot from her eyes, shooting the vial in Reinvar's hands and incinerating the virus within, destroying it.

"By the forerunners," Wilson said under his breath, as Neyla's eyes returned from their glowing red state.

Reinvar looked at Pear, "Uh oh," they both said.

Neyla and Wilson looked at them, "Uh oh is right!" Wilson said, throwing a punch at Pear in the nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly pulled out his Binocucom, "Bentley, come in," he said, "Bentley, I need your help here!"

"Yeah Sly?" Bentley responded, his voice through the Binocucom's speaker.

"I found the bomb, and it's counting down," Sly reported.

"So? Cut the green wire and shut it down."

"About that, there's a lot of green wires here," Sly said, glancing at the timer, "And we got twenty seven minutes left."

"Okay, to defuse the bomb, you'll need to cut the wire connecting the nitro accelerator to the virus containment capsule," Bentley explained.

"Yeah... I'm gonna need your eyes on this," Sly said, putting the Binocucom on his head, over his eyes. He tied the straps and turned his head to the wires.

"Hmm, this could take a while," Bentley mentioned.

"No problem pal, we got all the time in the world, which will be about twenty seven minutes."

* * *

The blow from Wilson's fist knocked Pear off his feet, his helmet's windshield broke, exposing him to the air. Reinvar saw it as a good time to..._run away!_ Unfortunately, Wilson grabbed him by the airlock suit and held him off the ground.

"Sorry Doc, but the only place you'll be going is in jail," Wilson said, holding the hyena with one hand.

"I guess with the scientist incapacitated it just leaves the bomb," Neyla guessed.

"True," Wilson replied, sheathing his Shock rifle and pulling out his cell phone, "SWAT team; report."

"Sorry sir," it was Fitz, "We haven't even gotten the door open. We tried just about everything, guns, dets, and now Freddy is tryin' ta open it through the powerbox."

Wilson heard a scream in the background through his cell phone. Behind him, Pear was come to, shaking off the pain in his nose.

"And it looks like Freddy don got himself shock again," Fitz continued, "sorry Captian, but we'll keep tryin.'"

Pear immediately pushed Wilson, causing him to drop Reinvar. Wilson was pushed against the glass of one of the tanks containing a clone. Reinvar scurried to his feet and ran off.

"Jack!" Neyla began.

"Get Reinvar!" Wilson replied, dodging Pear's punch. Pear's fist, due to missing Wilson, ended up hitting the glass tank, causing it to shatter. The liquid within poured over Wilson and Pear.

Neyla turned to chase Reinvar. The hyena had scurried into an elevator and quickly pressed the button, closing the doors to prevent Neyla from following further.

Neyla looked up at the arrow above the elevator, watching it turn to the right(_which means it was going down_). Neyla turned to the doorway leading to the stairs, she bursted through the door and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Man! Nothing works!" Freddy complained, sitting on the floor beside the truck(_Yeah, I should have mentioned it was a truck before, I know_).

"Well, we can't just give up like a couple-a sissies," Fitz remarked.

"I don't mind giving up," Adams said, "are you calling me a sissy?"

While they bickered, Reign took matters into his own claws. He took the cable from the truck and tied it to the knob of the door.

"Hey Reign," Freddy began, staring at the 7ft tall chameleon, "Whatcha doin?'"

The two other SWAT troopers glanced at Reign, "I require a driver for the vehicle," he said. The doberman and coyote glanced at each other and nodded, for they knew what Reign had in mind.

* * *

Wilson stood up, shaking off the odd colored liquid. Pear did the same, obviously not thrilled.

Wilson took advantage of the opportunity and pulled out his Shock rifle. Pear saw the attempt and kicked the rifle out of Wilson's hands. The rifle bounced and landed a few feet away from them.

Pear came at Wilson again, but Wilson caught his fist, and tossed his own at him.

Meanwhile, on the bottom floor, Reinvar exited the elevator, only to come face to face with Neyla's Shock pistol, "Going somewhere?"

"Ah, Reincarnation Clone N." Reinvar greeted, "Nice of you to join me at the end of all inhabitants."

"You're not ending anything," Neyla said, "and my name is _Neyla_."

"I know, I know you name," Reinvar assured, "but you were still created by _me_, everything bit of flesh and blood you possess were created by _me_, therefore, _you_ belong to _me_."

"What are you saying, you lunatic?" Neyla asked as Reinvar pulled out a odd looking remote.

Reinvar pressed a button, and then everything seemed automatic. Neyla lost her grip on the Shock pistol, as if her fingers pried open. The Shock pistol fell to the ground.

Neyla was shocked, Reinvar laughed like a maniac, "You see Miss Neyla, this remote as control of your very body, with the press of a button... Voila!" Reinvar said, pressing another button.

Neyla immediately fell to her hands and knees, her entire body was stuck, immobile to her. She looked up at Reinvar and his grinning face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower, Freddy sat at a safe distance, watching as Adams, Fitz, and Reign began to drive, with the cable.

Adams, who was driving the vehicle, backed it up, but the door did not budge. Adams floored the truck, which picked up speed. The armored door began to crack as it slowly detached.

"It's working!" Freddy said, joyfully.

Adams pressed his foot further onto the pedal, the truck picked up speed, the door detached further until..._Bang!_ It detached, the door was off, finally! Unfortunately, Adams could not step on the brake before they went chaos, driving backwards.

Freddy watched as the truck carrying the three troopers drove backwards and then came to a crashing stop. The violent stop caused the truck to flip and land on it's top.

Adams, Fitz, and Reign crawled out of the upside down vehicle, Freddy ran over to them. "Well, look on the bright side, the doors open, or in this case...off," Freddy said.

"Great, let's get to that bomb," Fitz said, looking at his watch, "We've only got... _six minutes left_!"

"Wow. Time flies when you're opening a door," Freddy said.

* * *

Back at the lab, Wilson and Pear were still fighting, face to fist. Wilson tossed another punch at Pear, but the panther dodged and punched an uppercut.

Wilson luckily managed to dodge as well but Pear hooked his foot around Wilson's, causing him to trip and fall. Wilson fell to the ground, Pear leaped as if to pounce on Wilson, but he kick Pear backwards and tossed him over the edge.

As Pear fell, Reinvar was gazing at the immobilized Neyla.

"Now, where did I install that mind erase button?" Reinvar asked himself, examining the remote, "Ah, here it is!"

Before he could push said button, Pear, due to Wilson's maneuver, fell from above and landed on top of the hyena scientist.

"Ah! Ernest! Get off of me or you will not be getting paid!" Reinvar warned. Pear however was unconscious at the moment. And also, due to the fall, Reinvar had accidentally destroy the remote controlling Neyla.

Neyla shook her head, standing to her feet, glad she had control of herself again. Wilson arrived, standing by Neyla's side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Neyla replied, touched by his concern.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, Agents," Reinvar began, laughing like the maniac and the hyena he was, "but time is running out." Reinvar pointed at the clock, showing that the bomb was about to detonate in thirty seconds,"You might have won the battle, but I'm the victor of the war. Because the bomb's about to blow and we are all going to die!"

As Reinvar laughed, Neyla immediatley grabbed Wilson's hand as they both watch the clock count down to zero. When it reached zero however, nothing happened. They turned their attention to the screens showing Paris, but the virus was nowhere to be seen, the virus had not be release at all. You think they would have heard an explosion at least.

Neyla and Wilson looked at each other, Neyla was a little confused, but Wilson had a grin on his face.

"What... What happened?" Reinvar asked, looking at the two agents.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Sly took a deep breath, _that was a close call_, he thought.

"Sly, you read?" Bentley's voice asked through the Binocucom.

"Sly here, I've done it! The bomb as been deactivated."

"Good news for both of us I guess. My news is I've got the cure, everyone should be back up and running, of course, I'm gonna need someone to deliver it."

"I'm on it, pal," Sly said, hanging up and dialing Wilson's number, "Agent Wilson?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Wilson replied.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because one of my boys told me they couldn't even open the door, so it's kinda obvious."

"Well, anyway, Bentley's got the antidote, I'll deliver it to the Hospital as soon as I get it," Sly said.

"Good, I'll put the Doc and his accomplice where they belong," Wilson replied, "and I'll let Carmen know."

"Thanks," Sly replied, hanging up.

* * *

**One more chapter to go.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. X

_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

* * *

**Reminder: all this happened before Sly 3 and after Sly 2.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Redemption**

* * *

_**Chapter X**_

**TIME: MARCH 21, 12:01 PM  
LOCATION: Interpol GHQ, Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

(News Article):  
**Doc Caught, Cure Found  
****Genetic & cloning scientist, Doctor Arnold Reinvar, has been exposed as the virus breeder of what could have been "the global plague," he and his associate, Ernest Pear, now have to serve 3 years in prison for illegal disease engineering. The police units on the case, Detective & SWAT Captain Jack Wilson and his partner Constable Neyla had single co-cooperatively stopped the Doc and spreader from continuing the plague while Captain Wilson's SWAT team, the Interpol Commandos, disarmed the virus bomb containing the deadly disease. **

**Captain Wilson, Constable Neyla, and the SWAT team refuse to say any more of the event.**

Commissioner Barkley placed the newspaper neatly on the desk, looking up at the two Interpol agents. Barkley removed his cigar from his mouth, "Congratulations on a job well done, Agent Wilson," he said.

"Actually Chief," Wilson began, "without Constable Neyla there, I would not have stop the Doc before it was too late. If you're going to be thanking anyone, it should be Constable Neyla."

"Is thank so?" Barkley replied, turning to Neyla, "In that case Constable, I give you full thanks and an apology for misjudging you. Pardon my french, but I guess we're all damn lucky to have you apart of Interpol. If you want to be reassigned to a different sector, let's here it. Sierra Bravo? Or perhaps Charlie Tango?"

Neyla hesitated and looked at Wilson, although he was good at hiding his resentment, she could tell he wasn't thrilled on the idea of her leaving him, nor was she for that matter. "Actually, sir I would like to stay in Foxtrot Delta, by Agent Wilson's side." She looked at Wilson and smiled.

Wilson returned the smile as his hand slowly took hers.

Barkley eyed the two officers, realizing there was going to be a love affair between them, "Very well then. Carry on agents."

* * *

As Neyla and Wilson exited the Commissioner's office, an applaud emitted. Around them, the Interpol agents who had been infected by the virus, including Carmelita, gave the couple an applaud.

Neyla felt embarrassed, everyone was applauding them, cheering and whistling, and she realized her hands was still held by Wilson's, yet, she saw no reason to let go.

Carmelita approached them, "Congratulations, _both_ of you," she said.

"Is there something you would like to say, Carmen?" Wilson asked.

Carmelita sighed, turning to Neyla, "Neyla, I still carry the memories of what you have done during the Klaww gang event, and I still cannot forgive you," she said, "But I can and will thank you...for putting an end to the virus and curing us."

She extended her hand towards Neyla, awkwardly she took it and shook it. Wilson spotted his team by the snack table.

"Commando troops at twelve o'clock," he announced, as he and Neyla were about to join them, Wilson stopped and turned to Carmelita, "By the way," he began, "there is something I left out from the news crew.

"There was a third hero who had something to do with the bomb disabling, somebody who you should thank," Wilson told her.

Carmelita gave him a confused look, "Who?"

"About five foot; six inches tall," Wilson described, "wears blue, runs on ropes, climbs just about anything, and will obviously do anything for you. I think you know who I'm talking about," he said, glancing away from Carmelita, "and appeared to have left you a little something-something over by the window."

As Wilson left to join his team and Neyla, Carmelita looked over at the window to find a bouquet of roses in a vase. Carmelita approached the roses, picked them up, and smelled the aroma of the roses. Within the vase was a card, a calling card in the shape of a raccoon.

_Sly Cooper_, Carmelita thought and smirked, normally she would dump a bouquet in the trash, but now... why let a perfect bouquet of healthy roses go to waste?

* * *

At the snack table, Freddy poured himself a cup of punch. But as he took a sip, the holes he still had on his body due to Adams' mistake Freddy would be perfect for a lawn sprinkler.

Neyla watched as the punch squirted out of Freddy, "I still don't get how that's even possible," she said.

"What can I say? I'm one lucky guy," Freddy concluded, "Now, see if I were a clone like you then the bullets would just bounce off me, instead of turning me into a possum sprinkler."

"Look on the bright side, Freddy," Wilson said, "Now you can make a quick buck watering people's plants."

Everyone gave a chuckle, until Fitz spoke, "Uh sir? Permission to speak?"

"Granted," Wilson said.

"We were just wonderin', who's the lieutenant of the SWAT team?"

"Yeah, who's second in command in this group?" Adams added.

Wilson grinned, "Boys," he began, placing a hand on Neyla's shoulder, "I present to you, Lieutenant Neyla."

"Her?" Adams, Fitz, and Freddy said simultaneously.

"Bingo, in my absence you are to follow Lieutenant Neyla's orders, are we clear?"

"Yeah...clear," Adams responded, leaning towards Freddy and Fitz, "Clear as mud," he whispered. Freddy and Fitz chuckled.

"And in both of our absences," Wilson continued, "you are to follow Sir Reign."

"Reign?!" They said simultaneously again, turning to the 7ft tall chameleon.

"Of course Reign, he's competent and capable of leading a team, and...he's the one who could actually come up with a way to open the door," Wilson pointed out.

Everyone fortunately agreed with him.

"Captain Wilson?" Neyla began, "may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," Wilson replied, following her as she lead him.

As they entered another room, Mars closed the door on his way in, "So Jack," Neyla began, putting on a beautiful, seductive smile, "Lieutenant Neyla, eh?"

"I know it's not as good as your previous rank as Captain Neyla," Wilson said, "But is it really that special? Really worth it?"

"I wish I could have asked myself that question long ago," Neyla said, placing a hand on Wilson's chin, "thank you Jack...for giving me a purpose in life again."

"I didn't give you anything," Wilson concluded, "you earned it all back, I was just there to lead a hand when needed. But you redeemed yourself all on your own, I just helped put you on the right trail of Redemption."

Neyla smirked, "Your file really told the truth when he when it said you were clever."

"Thank you, however for your file, I don't see much seduction," Wilson said.

"My file should have said seductive and sexy," Neyla said, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer, their noses an inch apart, "and if you doubt that, I'm ready to prove you wrong."

* * *

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Freddy asked.

"'Talking?' If they're a couple then they're past talkin'," Fitz concluded.

"How do you know that?" Adams asked.

"Ricky-chet, you're talkin' to a cowboy who's been on more boat parties than any cowboy can get on a bull," Fitz concluded.

"Oh, what? You're the professor of party-ology, Tex?" Adams asked.

"More of a professor of parties than you are of guns," Fitz shot back, "and I keep tellin' everybody, I ain't from Texas, I'm from Tennessee."

"Doesn't it really matter? Look guys, this is one odd ending," Adams said, "First Neyla gets a handshake from Carmelita, then Carmelita gets a bouquet from a criminal, _then_ Neyla and the Captain leave to make out, and now we're having this pointless conversation," Adams finished.

"I think the author lacking creativity, probably why he's ending the story now," Adams felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find..._me_. "Martian Scout?" Adams said before receiving a punch in the nose, falling to the ground.

THE END

* * *

**Credits**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**The Good Thief**

**slylady345**

**.Hope Cooper.**

**Maxcooper**

**ravioli-jo**

**WolfKeeper989**

**And special thanks to the one who inspired me to be a writer, the one whose stories I have read before I became a writer of . It is my honor to give special thanks to...**

**_Kitty Petro_**

**There you have it. Neyla had redeemed herself, brought down a villain and found love. But don't think this is the last you've seen of my work, I might return with other stories. That's all folks!And yes, .Hope Cooper., I kept it Wilson.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
